Ella-Metals Racing
is a racing game for the Hybrid Delta and Novaya, comprising of characters from the Ella-Metals series. Gameplay The gameplay is a racing game with items to alter racers places, each race has 8 racers. Some courses may not repeat the same circuit. The amount of laps can vary, you can change the setting on the courses that repeat the same circuit, and you can have a survival mode, keep racomgntil your the last one standing, last place gets knocked out until you find a winner. Story After Raven escape from VineVille all the building and it's interior remains, which shows a 10 prototypes of a new car-looking drone. To her suprise, Ella and co. finds them still in use. Kaisser, is back with Stella, they watch over from the future over Ella. Listening in, signalling his return to the present to take the credit. That night, he finds a code on the drone spying in, thr number for Raven Industries. He calls them, inviting Lerson and his best worker for a meeting. They arrive, and it's Rob Ber, all 4 vying for revenge. They await Ella and co. to return, bringing Samuel with them to investigate. Knowing nothing of it, night falls. And they head home. The signal for the new Justice of Evil to investigate. Taking as much as they could carry, they manage to manoeuvre 4 drones to a dark and gloomy alleyway in VineVille to investigate. Characters Courses City Cup *VineVille Streets Items *Bullet BoB - Fire a Bullet Bob at your opponents. *Bullet Bob Launcher - Fire 3 Bullet BoB's. *Vine - Whip a Vine on the player in front of you. *3 Vines - Whip 3 vines. *12 Second Vines - Whip as many vines as you want for 12 seconds. *Metal Stump - Is shoved under the person in front of you's kart an they are halted for 3 seconds. Or can be used as a small ramp for you by pressing up when releasing the item. *Pasta Ball - Fire 3 pasta balls. *Lexan Punctures - Fire lexan to the person in front of you, it punctures there tires and causes them to halt for 3 seconds. *Pawn - Place a White or Black Pawn around the track. White for a hero, black for a villain. *Scouter Drone - Send a Scouter Drone to latch on and attack first place. *Benemoth Drone - Watch the Benemoth Drone carry you for 7 seconds as you squish others and overtake them. *Sights - Locate a player accurately and then suddenly crash into them. *Boiling Cauldron - Pour a cauldron of hot pasta sauce on a player to stun them. Tapping B sends a little to be sent to briefly stun them, but by holding it, it sends a lot to be sent, leaving one player far behind. *Chess Board Bridge - Use a chess board to act as a shortcut. *Solar Stun - Turn the course all dark, for all players except for yourself, gradually, all players slowly receive light again in ascending order. *Covering Net - Capture a player in a net. It will cover there screen and slow them down, they can get rid of it by crashing into a wall at quite a high speed. Or face 14 seconds of misery. *Robbing Net - Steal a players item. *Breeze - Send a player behind, to the side or in front of you flying straight in the direction they were facing. *Tagatelli Ribbion - Sends a strip of fresh Tagatelli infront of you to speed yourself up. *Lasso - Lasoo's the player in front of you so that they are now level with you. Trivia *This game has been planned and scrapped in 2009. Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Stelios7 Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Racing Games Category:Novaya Games